


Here is Your War

by annabeth_at_the_helm



Series: Suicide is Painless [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_at_the_helm/pseuds/annabeth_at_the_helm
Summary: Somewhere out there is the man that took my husband away.





	Here is Your War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> /emphasis/; sequel to “If Suicide is Painless...” and “Lost Hope”; written in five/six minutes for Raven’s challenge “Somewhere out there--”

Somewhere out there is the man that took my husband away.

When they left, life was beautiful, and I believed in wishes, and so I believed they’d be home soon.

I believed that my husband would live to see his girls again.

But I was wrong.

The man I loved, the father to my daughters, died in Korea.

He came home haunted, empty-eyed, changed. He walks the hallways at night, singing to himself.

He talks to that man, in our mirror.

It’s not so much the losing of my lover. It’s the fact that I don’t think Pierce remembers my husband anymore. What’s left? Tears too long dried, two little girls without their daddy, and a single man back in Korea who never knew how to love.

I’m sure Pierce felt it once; and just like every previous instance he denied it.

Sometimes I think that the only thing he really feels is the war.

The war that has tossed his heart far from yours.


End file.
